Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical energy storage devices, and more specifically, to the design of the energy storage device insulation material.
Description of the Related Art
High voltage capacitors can be used in various applications, including in the transmission, distribution and measurement of electrical energy. For example, high voltage capacitors may be used in transmission, distribution and measurement of electrical energy in a power transmission grid. High voltage capacitors typically can have a large size (e.g., several meters in length) and can be heavy (e.g., weight of about 50 kilograms (kg)). A size (e.g., a volume) and/or weight of a high voltage capacitor can depend on dimensions of the active components of the high voltage capacitor, which in turn can depend on desired electrical specification of the high voltage capacitor. Selection of a suitable high voltage capacitor can depend on various factors, including for example, desired electrical performance, reliability, and ease of manufacturing and/or cost of operation.